The Seeker
by soulsurfer4life
Summary: When Phineas and ferb invent something to take them to their teenage selves, they wind up in a magical land called Azura. Will they find their teenage selves, or be lost on Azura forever? Rating for possible cussing later on.
1. The Invention

The Seeker- a PnF fanfiction

Summary: When Phineas and ferb invent something to take them to their teenage selves, they wind up in a magical land called Azura. Will they find their teenage selves, or be lost on Azura forever?

Author's Note: I came up with the idea from a combination of Excaliferb and Quantum Boogaloo. EVEN THOUGH future Candace said NOT to go into the future anymore, they disobeyed her and did it anyway. Anyway, I should clarify some things. One, this invention is NOT A TIME MACHINE! If it was a time machine, they would wind up in future Danville, not Azura. Secondly, and finally, this will be 13 chapters, max, maybe 10 minimum. Ok, I'm gonna shut up now. ENJOY!

Chapter one, the invention Ferb's POV

"Hey guys, whatcha doin'?" Isabella's cheerful voice sounded from the gate to our backyard. "Oh, hey Isabella. We're designing a machine that takes us to our teenage selves." Phineas answered. Isabella looked confused. "Can't you just use the time machine in the museum?" "No, that will just take us to Danville, but we may not be in Danville, so if we wanna meet our teenage selves, we need to be where they are." During Phineas' little preach, Buford and Baljeet had entered our yard. "Well, come on Dinner Bell, let's test it!" Buford cried, obviously on edge to meet his teenage self. "Ok then, come on every one, and let's go!" we piled into the machine, Phineas pushed a button and we were gone in a flash of light.


	2. Future Phineas And Isabella

The Seeker Chapter Two,

The Land Of Azura, Ferb's POV

We landed in a forest. "Hmm, it appears we're somewhere called Azura." Phineas said, looking at a tablet like thing. "Hey what's that?" Baljeet asked. "It's a locator. It tells us where we are so we don't have to sound stupid by asking someone where we are." He pressed a button and said, "Ok, follow me. It also locates our future selves." And with that, we all followed Phineas. After about 10 minutes or walking, we heard someone scream. Phineas stared at the locator. "Oh my God, it's future Isabella! Come on!" We all began running, Phineas leading us. We stopped rather fast and saw a girl with black hair, which was absent of a pink bow, green blouse with tan flared sleeves, boots and a short green skirt. On her back she had a quiver of arrows, and in her right hand she had a bow. She was on a cliff, cornered by wild dogs. Then, before we could even think about doing something, a figure in a red with sea blue trim cloak swooped from a vine, caught Isabella, and landed not too far from us. "It's the future me." Phineas whispered. And indeed it was. We could see a glowing blue pant leg sticking out from under the cloak, but nothing else. We couldn't hear what they were saying, but mostly because something was growling behind us. A lone wild dog, most likely one from the pack that had attacked future Isabella, had found us. We yelled and began running. We heard a sharp twang, and the barking and growling behind us stopped. Still shaking, we turned around to find future Isabella and Phineas looking at us. we looked at the dog, and saw an arrow sticking out of its back. Future Phineas broke the silence;

"how did you get here?"


	3. Attack

The Seeker Chapter Three- Attack Note: I have heard of the fanfiction called the seer, but I have NOT read it!

"How did you get here?"

Future Phineas' question lingered in the air. So Phineas went into his little preach about the machine. Future Isabella asked the same question,

"Why didn't you use the time machine in the museum?"

"Because then we would have wound up in Danville, not here."

"Hey, Isabella," Future Phineas asked future Isabella, "where's your horn?" she hesitated then said, "I left it back at camp with Buford, Baljeet, Charlotte and Ferb."

"Why would you do that?"

"I thought they might need it more than I did!"

He gave her a look I couldn't quite read, and then something crackled under his foot. He looked down and saw it was a small, handheld mirror. He picked it up and turned it over. On the back it read, 'Charlotte H. Watson'

"What the…" he muttered. We saw a campground that had been burned to the ground. Burnt pieces of tents lay everywhere. We knew this was no accident.

"Oh no…."

"What?"

"Our camp was attacked. The good news is that it looks like everyone got away. The bad news is that we have no idea where they are." Then our Phineas' eyes lit up.

"Hey! We can find them!"


	4. Future Ferb and Introducing Charlotte

The Seeker Chapter Four Ferb and Charlotte Note: I plan to upload 2 chapters a day.

"You CAN?" Future Phineas' eyes were wide with confusion and astonishment.

"yeah." Then he went into another little preach about the locating device. Future Phineas looked at it and said,

"Is that a souped up kindle?"

"Yes. Yes it is."

Our Phineas pressed some buttons on the locator and said,

"Ok we have the coordinates of future Buford and Baljeet. This way!" and we began walking again. We eventually came to a town, and at the first house we came across we heard yelling.

"Stand aside, you silly little girl!"

"No!"

"Stand aside!"

"No!" BANG! The girl was shot dead. She had blonde hair tied up in a bun, wearing a black blouse, jeans, a navy blue jacket, and, currently a hole in her chest. But we looked away for a second and she was gone. We heard more bangs from within the house and she came out again, the girl who had been shot right in front of us.

"Charlotte. Of course, she's a mutant. She can heal herself." Future Phineas whispered. She suddenly ran back in the house, and ran out diamonds covering her skin and shielding someone. The shooting stopped, her skin returned to normal, and Future Ferb came out from behind her. He had on light green armor and carried a sea green sword. By this time we were hiding in some bushes by the side of the road. Then future ferb dropped to his knees, holding his left side. Charlotte pried his hand away from his side and it came away bloody.

"Ferb, you're hurt…"

"I'll be fine. It's just a scrape."

"here." She pried the stomach plates of his armor away, tore a swatch of her jacket off and pressed it against Ferb's side.


	5. Recovery, Buford, Baljeet and a Quest

The Seeker Chapter 5 - Ferb's recovery, Buford and Baljeet

Quick note, I was watching X Men Origins, Wolverine whilst writing the last chapter so thus charlotte's abilities and ferb getting shot.

Future Isabella came out of the bushes and ran over to Future Ferb and Charlotte.

"Hey where's Phineas?" Ferb asked

"Hold still." Isabella told Ferb. She took a vial from her boot and pored a single drop on Ferb's side. He cringed, and the wound was gone. Charlotte looked at Isabella in confusion.

"Firefly extract. One drop can heal any injury or illness." Isabella explained.

"Cool." Ferb remarked, smirking. Then Isabella jerked her head up and shot an arrow into the forest. A roar answered her shot. Ferb got to his feet and jogged over to the edge of the forest, charlotte and Isabella in tow. Then a voice yelled out;

"A bear, Bella? Really?" it was Phineas. He stumbled out, completely unharmed. Ferb stifled a giggle behind his hand.

"Well, we should go find Buford and Baljeet. Knowing them, they are most likely together." Ferb broke the silence. We were still in the bushes. "Hang on." Footsteps toward us. Then the bushes broke apart and Future Phineas was standing over us.

"Come on. "Hey Ferb, charlotte, check out who was almost dog food." And we walked into the light. Ferb, who was currently bent double retying something, looked up. He smiled, made a comment, and then we were off again. We stopped at an inn at some town, where we found Buford and baljeet. Then someone began screaming. We ran outside and saw a young girl, no older than myself, collapse on the ground. We ran over and saw blood coming from her side. She explained that she had escaped from some place called Jane's mining company, where her sister and every other kid under 20 was being held and used as slave labor. She recognized Phineas as someone called a Seeker, and begged him to help.

"Once I heal," she said, "I can lead you there. Please, you have to help." Phineas agreed, so did everyone else. She didn't even notice us. A woman ran out, picked her up wedding style, and carried her into her house.

A song to listen to whilst reading:

watch?v=OT10h5vqmZs

I'm sorry if it doesn't work!


	6. The Quest Part One

The Seeker Chapter 6- The Quest Part One

"We have to help."

It was the first thing out of Phineas' mouth once the woman and girl were gone. So Isabella went up to the house where the woman and girl had disappeared into, knocked on the door, and said;

"We've decided to help you find the children of this village. Please madam; I have something that can heal your daughter." The woman then let Isabella in and, 2 minutes later, both Isabella and the girl emerged. The girl introduced herself as Carrie.

"You will stay at my house tonight. We shall depart in the morning."

"Wait," our Phineas piped up, "we need to get back home."

"It's too late now," future ferb replied, "You'll get lost or mauled. You have to wait until morning." So we stayed. I stayed up all night wondering what hell our families were going through. The next morning, we set off for Jane's Mining Co., with Carrie as our guide. Eventually, we came to a huge mine.

"This is it." Carrie muttered. Quietly, she creeped up and into the mine. We all followed suit. What we saw, whilst hidden on a ledge, was horrifying. Kids everywhere, kids being whipped, beaten, neglected, and even murdered.

"Oh my god…" Future Ferb breathed. "Is there a plan?" he whispered, a little more quietly so we all could hear him.

"We need to create a distraction of some sort. How did they free those kids in that one Indiana Jones movie?" Buford muttered.

"I have an idea." Isabella whispered. She shot an arrow right at a guard, who keeled over. other guards came over to help, thus making a distraction the kids needed to get away. Or so we hoped. Sadly, it didn't work like that. Once a girl revolted, she was shot dead. We were going to need some help if we were ever going to free these kids…


	7. The Quest Part Two

The Seeker Chapter 7- The Quest Part 2

Up on that ledge, we attempted to hatch a plan. Eventually, we came up with this;

Ferb and Baljeet would be the distraction. Carrie would find her sister. Phineas and Isabella would take out the head guards. Buford would be a pyro, blowing up the mine entrance and setting the kids free. We would stay on the ledge until someone came for us.

Well, that was the idea, anyway. Ferb and Baljeet left as a distraction. We watched as Ferb hit a guard with the butt of his sword, knocking him out. Guards swarmed him. We watched, impressed, as he took them all out, non-lethally. He was really handy with a sword. Kids ran and hid, afraid that he might target them next. But he put his sword away and smiled kindly at them. He said something, we didn't catch what it was, and they came out of hiding.

"Ferb! HELP ME!" baljeet cried. Ferb turned on his heels and ran toward Baljeet. Together they took out the rest of the guards. Then,

BOOM! Buford had done his part. Kid began flooding the entrance. Then Carrie ran toward us, holding the hand of a girl with blonde hair.

"Come with me. It's time to go." She said, turning on her heels and running. We followed, tripping over rocks, and other unforeseen hazards. As we reached the entrance, charlotte grabbed her sister's shoulders, and instructed her to take us and find Isabella and the others.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to find ferb."

"Ok. I love you, see you later." They hugged and parted. She turned to us and introduced herself as Shawn. We followed her and eventually found Isabella and the others. As we approached, my heart sank to my shoes.

Future Ferb was not with them.


	8. Hurt

Charlotte's POV

I ran blindly, looking for the love of my life. I would not leave without him. I yelled his name, running up and down corridor after corridor. Then a spark of hope;

"CHARLOTTE, WHERE ARE YOU?" I heard ferb scream my name, I ran toward it and straight into his arms.

"Come on, let's get out of here." He said. As we ran toward the exit, I reflected on how we met:

_It was the best of times; it was the worst of times. Ferb had stolen my heart with his cool personality and his British accent. But that's a given. You know how you see someone and you just… know he's the one? That's how I felt for ferb. He kissed me that night, beneath the stars. It was the best feeling ever… _

We were at the entrance. We searched for the others, but we couldn't find them. Then;

"NO! ISABELLA!" Phineas screamed. Ferb's face drained of all color, and he ran toward the scream. I followed. When we reached Phineas, Isabella had blood running down her left leg. She shook where she lay, evidently unable to stand. Ferb ran over to his brother.

"Phin, what happened?" he asked, using a nickname given to him, according to Isabella, in his early teen years. Phineas launched into and explanation. Apparently Isabella had dueled with a badger over some berries. She killed it, but only after it tore a gash into her left leg.

"Someone, help me reach my firefly extract. It's in my right boot." Isabella spoke up. Phineas reached into her boot and pulled out the little glass vial. Then my heart stopped in its tracks.

The vial was empty.


	9. How Are They Going To Get Home?

Future Ferb's POV

No, oh Lord No. Isabella had no way to heal herself. She would die the slow death that blood loss always ensures. Thinking fast, I took the scarf from around my neck and tied it tight above and around the cut. Phineas picked her up wedding style and we rushed to nearest town. The past us were still with us. I had completely forgotten about them. How in God's glorious name were we going to get them home? Oh well, we'd think about that later. But for right now, we need to get help for Isabella. We reached an inn, where the keeper had some spare firefly extract. Thank. The. Lord. He also refilled Isabella's vial. After Isabella had reassured us she could walk properly again, we discussed how we could get the past us back home. Here was our conversation:

Me: how are we going to get them home?

Phineas: I could use magic. There's no way we could find the machine that brought them here.

Isabella: I agree with Phineas. Even if we did find the machine, what are the odds it would still work?

Me: I guess were gonna magic them home and hope for the best.

Baljeet: I do not think magic would be the best option here. What they end up in the Stone Age? How would they get home then?

Me: we just have to trust phinny here knows what he's doing.

Phineas: oh stuff it, Mr. Perfect.

And that was that. We would talk to the past us in the morning and get their consensus. But for now, it was sleepytime.


	10. Home

Well ladies and gentlemen, here it is. The Final Chapter of the Seeker. But just because the past gang's adventure is over, doesn't mean the future gang's is. Yes, the next book will be in the pov of the teenagers. And now, read as the past gang goes home.

Past Phineas' POV

"Are you sure it will work?" I asked for what felt like the thousandth time.

"Don't worry, we're positive." Future Phineas reassured me. He gave me a look like 'don't worry, you'll be fine.' How could I NOT trust him? He was me, anyway. I glanced at future ferb, who was giving some last minuet advice to our ferb. I heard him say;

"…and I'd advise you to come out of your shell a little earlier than I did. You'd be surprised how much people can change, given some well-placed words. Hey phin," he said, turning to the future Phineas, "we should get them home now. God knows what hell their families are going through."

"I agree. Ok everyone going back to Danville, gather over here." We all did, we saw a bluish light and everything disappeared. We returned to find an Amber Alert had been issued for us, the exact sunset of the day we had left. Our families held a welcome home party for us, and for some reason, they didn't ask about where we were or anything like that. Later that night, as ferb and I settled into bed, I heard ferb say,

"Do you think we'll ever see them again?"

"Don't know, ferb." after a minute of silence I heard;

"I have a feeling we will."

Oh how right we were…

So there you have it! Chapter 10 of book one of the seeker! Keep an eye out for book two, which I will post soon. Again, it will take us back to Azura, back to turmoil, back to blood, sweat and tears. One more thing, keep an eye out for my new suite life fanfiction, Plunged into Darkness. Keep the faith!


End file.
